Die Entscheidung
by Diman
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte über Arwen und ihre Gefühle zur Zeit des Ringkrieges in Mittelerde. Aus der Sicht von Arwen Undómiel geschrieben. Was sie fühlte, als Aragorn sie verlies. Und wie sie handelte, als sie in die Zukunft sah. Warum sie diese un


Die Entscheidung

Von Diman

_Prolog:_

_Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren liegen bei J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich verfolge mit der Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen._

_Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte über Arwen und ihre Gefühle zur Zeit des Ringkrieges in Mittelerde. Aus der Sicht von Arwen Undómiel geschrieben. Was sie fühlte, als Aragorn sie verlies. Und wie sie handelte, als sie in die Zukunft sah. Warum sie diese und keine andere Entscheidung traf und nicht mal ihr Vater sie abhalten konnte._

Wie glücklich war ich dich wieder zu sehn. Doch du kamest nicht allein, warst voller Sorge. Du fühltest was dich für eine schwere Aufgabe erwartet. Ahntest welche wichtigen Entscheidungen dir bevor stehn. Du hattest Angst den gleichen Fehler zu begehn wie einst Isilsur. Doch ich sagte dir „Du bist Isildurs Erbe, nicht Isildur selbst." „Das gleiche Blut fließt durch meine Venen, die gleiche Schwäche." Ich sah wie sanft und voller Respekt du Narsil zurück legtest. Du wirst es führen, eines Tages. Den dieses Schwert gehorscht nur einen König, den König von Gondor. Den rechtmäßigen Erben.

An diesem Abend, führte ich dich zu der kleinen Brücke, wo ich dir einst mein Versprechen gab.

„_Renech i lu i erui govannen?"_

„_Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen."_

„_Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?"_

„_Du sagtest du würdest den Bund mit mir eingehn. Und dich somit den Willen deines Volkes entziehn."_

„_Und daran halte ich fest."_

„_Dies kannst du mir nicht schenken."_

„_Ich schenke es wem ich will, wie mein Herz. Ich möchte lieber ein einziges Leben mit dir verbringen als alle Zeitaltern der Welt alleine zu verbringen."_

Als wir uns küssten dachte ich nichts könnte uns mehr trennen. Wir gehören zusammen, gaben uns einst dieses Versprechen um es nun erneuern. Ich dachte ich hätte dir deine Sorgen genommen, doch sie quälten dich noch immer.

Ich sah dich viel zu wenig, immer wichst du mir aus. Ich dachte ich hätte etwas falsches gesagt, getan. War es nicht richtig dir meine Gefühle zu offenbaren? Fühltest du nicht genauso? Ich sah es in deinem Herzen und doch liegt ein dunkler Schatten davor, den ich nicht vermag zu vertreiben. Hatte der Kuss nicht alles besiedelt? War mein Geschenk an dich nicht alles was ich dir geben konnte? Was sollte ich noch tun, um dir zu zeigen wie sehr ich liebe.

Nachdem geheimen Rat meines Vaters, warst du wie ausgewechselt. Ich wußte sofort was du vorhattest, kannte ich dich besser als du ahntest. Wußte ich mehr als du dachtest. Ich wollte mit dir reden, dir Mut zusprechen. Doch du fandest andere Worte für mich.

Ich wußte das deine Worte, nicht das sprachen, was dein Herz sagte. In jenen Moment dachtest du nur an mich. An meine Zukunft, ohne dich. Könnte ich doch leben, durch alle Zeitaltern der Welt. Ich wollte dich zurückhalten, doch wußte ich das ich es jetzt nicht vermochte. Deine Zeit war gekommen, du mußtest deinen Weg gehen, und ich würde dir meine ganze Kraft geben, die ich aufbringen vermag!

Als ich dich sah, wie du mir höflich zunicktest zum Abschied. Entkam kein Lächeln deinen Lippen, kein Wort. Nur einen langen, aber viel zu kurzen Blick schenktest du mir. Du hattest mir alles gesagt, was du sagen mußtest. Nun war keine Zeit mehr, du mußtest fort, die anderen brauchten dich. Und ich würde warten, auf deine Rückkehr, wie ich es immer tat.

Du wolltest das ich dich nicht mehr liebe. Du dachtest wenn du mich jetzt verläst, gehe ich mit meinem Volk. So wie es mein Vater wünscht. Du erfülltest nur seinen Wunsch. Doch habe ich andere Wünsche.

Ich wußte du würdest dein Leben für diesen Halbling geben. Wie für mich. Du liesest mich zurück in dem Glauben mich nie wieder zu sehen. Ich wollte dich nicht gehen lassen, doch wußte ich, das ich dich nicht aufhalten konnte, nicht jetzt. Der Halbling brauchte dich jetzt mehr als ich, auf ihn ruht unser Schicksal. Das Schicksal aller. Und ohne dich würde er es nicht bestehn. Das wußte ich. Du der Waldläufer aus Dúnadan, der Erbe Isildurs, der kronerbe Gondors, wird dort sein, wenn das Ende naht.

Mein Vater gab euch seinen Segen und ich gab dir meinen. Ich wollte ihn nicht zurück, ich sagte dir, behalte ihn, es war ein Geschenk. Doch du wußtest in diesem Moment nicht das es mehr war als nur der Abendstern, den ich dir schenkte. Es war mein Geschenk an dich. Mein ewiges Leben, für ein einziges mit dir. Ich hatte es dir verbrochen und so hielt ich es.

Ich sah dir lange nach, nicht so offensichtlich für die anderen. Ich tat meine Pflichten wie jeden Tag. Doch strahlte in mir nicht mehr die Sonne, die einst schien, wenn ich an deine Rückkehr dachte. Ich verkroch mich. Der Lebenshauch der Eldar verlies mich in jenen Moment als du mich zurück liesest. Ich wußte das es zu spät für mich war. Doch mein Vater sollte es noch nicht erfahren. Er war schon so voller Sorge, und so tat ich ihm den gefallen und schloß mich den letzten Elbenzug an der Mittelerde verlies.

Mich quälten dunkle, finstere Gedanken, Tag um Tag. Nacht um Nacht. Je näher der eine Ring Mordor kam, umso weniger Kraft besass ich diese abzuwenden. Würden die Schatten einst über Mittelerde herrschen, so würde mein Licht erschlöschen. Ich würde sterben ohne dich jemals wieder gesehn zu haben. Und wenn dies die Bestimmung ist würde ich sie annehmen, den dies war meine Entscheidung. Aus Liebe zu dir.

Ich liebe dich noch immer und weiß das du es auch tust, egal was deine Worte sprechen, denn dein Herz sagt etwas anderes. Und bald wirst auch du es merken, das man gegen seine Gefühle nicht ankämpfen kann. Man verliert sich nur selbst, sein Leben, wenn man die Liebe aufgibt die man gewonnen hat.

Still sende ich dir jede Nacht meine Worte der Liebe, der Hoffnung und des Glücks. Ich weiß das du sie hören wirst, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Wenn du Nahe der Verzweiflung bist, dann wirst du sie hören mein Geliebter.

Ich war wie eine Marionette, ich saß auf meinem Pferd und dachte an dich. An uns. An unsere Zukunft. Und plötzlich sah ich sie, ich sah unseren Sohn! Mir kamen die Tränen, ich wußte wenn ich nun gehe, gehe ich für immer. Und dieses Leben würde nie das Licht der Welt erblicken. Ich konnte es nicht, ich zügelte mein Pferd und ritt zurück. Den Ruf meines Dieners nahm ich nicht wahr, ich wußte nun was meine Aufgabe war.

_Aus Asche wird Feuer geschlagen,_

_Aus Schatten geht Licht hervor,_

_Heil wird geborstenes Schwert_

Und König der die Krone verlor. 

„Adar, schmiede das Schwert neu." Ich lies das Buch fallen und spürte eine eisige Kälte in meinen Körper, die ich noch nie zuvor empfand. Ich spürte deine warmen Hände, wie sie sanft die meine hielten. Ich sah in deine traurigen Augen, die bereits die Wahrheit wußten. Ich hörte deine weise Stimme, als sie sagte. „Der Lebenshauch der Eldar verläst dich." „Adar, es wird kein Schiff mehr geben das mich fortbringen kann."

Mir brach es fast das Herz, als ich in dein Gesicht blickte. Sanft streichelte ich dir über die Wange. Wollte dich trösten und wußte das es kein Trost gab. Du wußtest nun das ich eines Tages sterben würde, so wie du es vorausgesagt hast. Du hattest mich gewarnt. Wolltest mir einen anderen Weg weisen. Und nun hat es nichts genützt. Eine Macht die selbst du, Adar, nicht voraussehen und brechen kannst ist zwischen dich getreten und zeigt dir, was mein Wille ist.

Dies war meine Entscheidung, nicht deine Adar. Eines Tages würdest du es verstehn, da war ich mir sicher.

**Ende**

Zitat aus P. Jacksons HdR Trilogie, Teil 1 Die Gefährten, Dialog zwischen Arwen und Aragorn.

Zitat aus P. Jacksons HdR Trilogie, Teil 1 Die Gefährten, Dialog zwischen Arwen und Aragorn.

Zitat aus P. Jacksons HdR Trilogie, Teil 1 die Gefährten, von Arwen.

Zitat aus P. Jacksons HdR Trilogie, Teil 1 die Gefährten, von Arwen im Gespräch mit Elrond.

Diese Zitate sind aus meinen reinen Gedächnis heraus geschrieben, so bitte ich eventuelle Fehler zu entschuldigen.


End file.
